


Peppa and Donald's day of mayhem

by Bubbly_Matcha



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Love, Oh My God, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Matcha/pseuds/Bubbly_Matcha
Summary: Donald believed his true love was Peppa.Will things remain the same after a green swamp monster arrives?
Relationships: Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig)/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Peppa and Donald's day of mayhem

Side note, please dont take this seriously. This story is a joke and is supposed to be funny. Be aware some things may be risky. :))

Peppa pig walked into the White House with donald. They had finished eating their bacon sandwiches and were ready to go to the cinema to watch boco no pico (their favourite film of all time) 

Peppa oinked loudly, she was very excited. Donald looked at her face intensely. 

Peppa stopped walking and stared back. Her eyes bulging.

Donald kicked his lips, relishing the taste in his mouth from his previous meal. 

Peppa barked at him, learning how to avoid men was a useful trait she picked up on Tiktok.

Donald reached into his handbag, pulling out his magical portal gun. He pointed it at the ceiling and, as if by non-scientifically-proven-laws, a portal appeared. 

Brownish-green water came gushing out of the portal. Seemingly draining a lake like area on the other side.

A loud booming voice emerged 

"WHAT R YA DOOOIN' TO MA SWOMP?!?!"

Donald knew who that voice belonged too. His ex-wife. Shrek. 

It was too late now. 

The damage was done.

Peppa laughed hysterically. 

HA  
HO  
HA  
HU  
HE  
HOOOOWOOEOR

Donald turned his head towards her, knowing she has planned this from the beginning of their marriage. 

Shrek yeeted outta the portal. Scouring the room for trump. 

They made eye contact with each other for a moment. 

"S-shrek? I'm sorry for cheating on you" Donald wailed. 

"Too late now Donny. Stfu, you seriously thought Peppa was really in love with you? Pfffffffffffft. She. Would. Never." He resorted. 

Then a nuke came and blew them all up. 

THE END


End file.
